


Asura's Sharingan

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Coda, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: After Indra got his Sharingan, the Otsutsuki's brothers informed their father, Hagoromo. He explained to them and remind Asura that he could  get his Sharingan one day. Yet, Asura's answer stunned Indra and Hagoromo.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Hagoromo & Ootsutsuki Indra
Kudos: 12





	Asura's Sharingan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only borrow the characters. No money taken from writing this story.
> 
> Warning: typos, grammatical errors
> 
> Notes: Indra and Asura's childhood story, episode 465
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me

Indra and Asura sit in front of their father after dinner. Hagoromo notice how unusual his sons to be this quite. Asura, his youngest son, is a cheerful kid and he love to tell his father about his day but now, his face looks so sad.

Hagoromo glance at his firsborn son, Indra. Indeed, Indra is not a happy-go-lucky person like his younger brother. He is a calm and mature kid for his age. A prodigy. He is keen to gain knowleadge. Usually, at the end of the day, after Asura finish his story about his activity, Indra usually begin his question about anything he learn or read or practise during the day to their father. Indra's frown eyebrows and his troubled eyes are the evidence of his day has not treat him kind.

In addition, none of them look at Hagoromo now.

Something terrible must be happened.

Hagoromo first guess is, "Are you two fighting?"

Both of them look up at the same time.

It may sounds normal for other siblings around Indra and Asura's age. Hagoromo often heard his subordinate's story about children fighting each other. The Six Paths of Pain himself can't relate to this behaviour. His younger twin brother, Hamura and himself has close relationship. They were training and travelling together. People may think that they have rivalry sibling but Hagoromo and Hamura love each other dearly.

Like, Indra and Asura.

To this day, his sons never argue with each other. Let alone fighting. Indra care about Asura deeply. Asura admire Indra the most. Hagoromo's subordinates often make prediction that Asura will feel envy of Indra's talent. Their assumption is based on common sibling rivalry like other normal kids. However, Hagoromo know how close his sons to each other and it is hard for him to imagine Indra and Asura fighting each other.

It's must be the worst thing in the world.

Asura shake his head, "No, Chichi-ue."

"We are not fighting," Indra curious, "Did someone told you that Asura and I were fighting?"

"No," say Hagoromo. "But, the two of you looks troubled at the same time. I figure something is wrong."

Asura would be heart broken if he and his beloved brother fighting. Vice versa, Indra would never hurt his baby brother who own his love.

Indra and Asura glance at each other.

"Tell me, Sons. What happened?" Hagoromo ask gently.

"We lost Pochi," say Asura sadly. His tears starts to brimming. Asura told his father everything. How scare he was when the warthog attacked him. "Pochi protect me and die..." He is weeping.

Hagoromo pats the young boy's head affectionately. He looks at Indra and Asura before invite them to come with a simple pat on his lap. The brothers sits on each side of Hagoromo. Indra is on his left and Asura is on his right. Hagoromo hugs them gently.

To be honest, this is not something he familiar with. His own mother rarely show any affection to Hagoromo and Hamura. But, that doesn't mean Hagoromo don't know what he need to do. He choose to not repeat Kaguya's mistake as a parent. He love his sons genuinely.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Hagoromo give them his sympathy. The dog was a close friend to both his sons.

Asura slowly stop crying before continue, "Then... then... Ani-ue came and saved me."

"Thank you, Indra, for protecting your brother. You are so brave" Hagoromo appreciate his firstborn.

Indra still looks troubled. Something else happened. Usually, Indra show a tint of proud in his eyes whenever Hagoromo praise him. Indra always well-behaved and mature but his eyes are truly the door to his heart because his eyes never lie. Hagoromo senses Indra want to ask him something so he wait patiently for his firstborn to say it.

"Chichi-ue," Indra say, "something happened to me after that incident." He pause for a second, "My eyes changed."

"Changed?" Hagoromo stared at his son's eye which is onyx color now.

Indra nod, "Briefly. But, it's different from yours."

"I remember," Asura say, "The color is red and the pattern is three magatamas circles Ani-ue's pupil. Then, it's dissapeared."

Indra confuse, "It didn't stay permanent like yours, Chichi-ue."

"I see," Hagoromo look toughtful, "So, your Sharingan has been awaken..."

"Sharingan?" Both of them look up at him with curiosity.

"I was not born with these eyes. Which is called Rinnegan. Like your uncle, my twin brother, we were born with byakugan eyes like our mothers. But, one day... Mine evolved to Sharingan."

The boys listen to their father's story. Hagoromo remember his old days. He told them that Kaguya, their grandmother, has done something terrible but not in detail. It is not the time to tell them everything because they are still a boy. "Through the time, my Sharingan evolved to Rinnegan when your uncle being hurt in front of my eyes. I realize... every time something happens to someone I love, my eyes will evolve. I think Indra exeprience the same thing."

"But, it didn't stay like your Rinnegan, Chichi-ue," say Indra, curious.

"It may be due to your mother. She doesn't have any doujutsu." Hagoromo gaze at his prodigy son, "What do you feel when your eyes changed, Indra?"

The said boy glance at Rinnegan eyes then his onyx ones stare at his younger brother. His right hand take Asura's left hand. "I was scared, Chichi-ue. When I saw Asura in danger..." Indra felt his baby brother squeeze his hand gently. "I don't want to lose... I can't lose you, Asura."

"You saved me, Ani-ue, you won't lose me," Asura remind him. He know the pattern of his family's affection. Like their father, Indra always look calm. Reserve. Yet, when there is no one else around but family member, like now, they become more affectionate. Asura smile to his older brother, "You are so cool. Super cool with Sharingan!"

Indra smile genuinely. Only Asura can make him smile. Hagoromo notice that.

He say to his youngest son, "One day, you may awaken your Sharingan too, Asura."

"Huh? Me? Sharingan?" Asura silent for a moment before he shake his head, "No. I don't think I will, Chichi-ue."

Both Hagoromo and Indra are surprise. Genetically, Asura has the chance to awaken his sharingan like Indra did despite his untalented ninjutsu. It's in his blood not a ninshuu training like he did every day.

Hagoromo inquire, "What makes you say that, Asura?"

Asura smile gently, "If Sharingan will be awaken by my feelings for my loved ones when they are being attack or hurt, I don't think I will awaken mine."

This time, Indra ask, "Why?"

"Because Ani-ue and Chichi-ue are the strongest here," he reply proudly. "I know no one will be able to hurt or brave enough to attack my brother and father."

Hagoromo and Indra are stun in awe.

Asura hold his father's hand too. "I love Ani-ue and Chichi-ue the most," he smile warmly to his brother dan father. "That's why I don't think I will have my sharingan."

Hagoromo smile, each word warms his heart. Instead of being eager to awaken his possible Sharingan, Asura accept that he may not awaken it. So easily. Without any trace of anger, envy or lie.

Indra hug Asura, "I will protect you with my Sharingan. I won't let anything happens to you, Asura."

The younger one nod, "I know you will, Ani-ue. Thank you."

Hagoromo notice how different his sons. Indra, as a prodigy, he is like the moon. Quite and mysterious. ao another hand, Asura is full of love. So kind and warm. Like a sun. Together, they will complete each other.

"I won't lose you, Asura," Indra sounds slightly furious, it catch Hagoromo's attention.

Asura tilt his head, "Ani-ue?"

Unbeknown to Hagoromo, Indra's ecounter with a black creature this afternoon, change his resolution. He meant every word when he said that to Asura. Hagoromo slightly surprise when he heard the next word.

"Even after death."

Indra's Sharingan shine dangerously.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk exactly about Hagoromo's parenting skill but I think he treats both of them gently coz his sons so kind and loving. Bear in mind, before young Indra met Black Zetsu, he was so kind and not arrogant (imo based on what I watch in those episodes).


End file.
